


A Cup of Coffee

by flowers_and_lavender



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Georgie Barker/Melanie King (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Other, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, The Magnus Archives Season 5, am i okay? no, antidepressants? zero, buckle up folks its real sad., uuuuuh. sad, will i be okay tomorrw? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_and_lavender/pseuds/flowers_and_lavender
Summary: It's the end of the end of the world. Jon finally defeats Jonah Magnus. But it takes the toll on him that he always knew was coming. He and Martin do their best to comfort each other.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY YALL I'm sorry for any typos or anything that doesn't make sense. I probably could have put more work into this, but I felt like writing a quick oneshot.  
> Melanie and Georgie are there but they don't say a whole lot. I'm just REALLY HOPING they find their way to JMart before the end of the show. (This was written the day MAG184 i believe it was was released. if you're reading this in the future: hi!!! what's it like? is it good? i hope so.) WHERE ARE THE GIRLFRIENDS JONNY???? GIVE THE SAPPHICS WHAT THEY WANT  
> anyway. i tried my best. kudos are appreciated and ily thank you for reading this <3  
> ALSO the song lyrics are from Coffee by beabadoobee. I do not own the lyrics at all! Not mine!!!  
> (ps if there's any issues with formatting, sorry! ao3 is a pain to work with sometimes and i'm pretty new to it)

“Ceaseless watcher,” Jon commands, and though his voice is not any louder than normal, it feels as though he’s shouting, the way his voice carries across the courtyard. From where he stands, five yards or so away, with Georgie and Melanie behind him, Martin looks up at the empty Panopticon towering over them. Elias glares at Jon, arms folded, standing in front of the tower _._

“You can’t stop me that easily,” Elias smirks, though his body language is too stiff to seal in the illusion of complete confidence. “You think you can tear all this down that easily? You think you can destroy everything I’ve built, just like that? Everything you’ve built?” 

Jon blinks, hard, and shakes his head. “I don’t care. I’m going to try anyway.” 

“Why? Why would you want to tear this down? Everything you’ve created?”

Jon ignores him and continues anyway. “Ceaseless watcher, you that behold all fear, turn your gaze upon this, your failed servant, this corrupted and selfish and loathsome thing. See it; See this pillar of fear and cowardice and take the Crown from it. Rent it in two and destroy it, for it has not served you. It has only served itself. Look and Watch as this symbol of defeat lives on, and cast it to the ground. Make it as the dust.”

“You can’t!” Elias gasps desperately. “Do you know what this will do? Do you know what will happen to you?!”

Jon smiles, a bittersweet, triumphant grin. “It’s worth it. This is my choice. It always has been. It always will be.”

There is a flash of white light, so bright Martin has to turn away and press his hands over his eyelids, and for a millisecond, fear whips through him that is stronger than anything he’s ever felt. Every spider, every drop of a roller coaster, every worm in the archive tunnels, every time he was sure he was going to die, every time he was sure _Jon_ was going to die - all of it, combined, couldn’t hold a candle to this.

Then it’s gone.

As he looks up, blinking the remnants of the light out of his eyes, he sees that the Panopticon is gone. There is nothing, not even dust where it used to be. Jonah Magnus is gone, too. It’s as if they were never there. Looking up, Martin sees that the sky isn’t looking back the way it used to. It’s normal, a soft baby blue. He hasn’t seen color like that in so long, he almost forgot there were hues other than blood red and black and grey and mud brown and bone white.

“The sky,” Melanie whispers. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s… oh!” Georgie buries her head in Melanie’s chest.

“Jon!” Martin gasps, turning to look at him. “Jon! You did it! _You did it!”_ Martin runs to grab him in a hug.

Jon barely responds to the bear hug he’s disappeared into. He sounds tired, weak, defeated. “Yes, I… I suppose I did.”

Martin pulls away. “Aren’t you happy?” He looks into Jon’s eyes. They aren’t focused; they don’t meet his. “Is everything alright?”

“I…” Before he can finish, his eyes roll back in his head and he collapses. Martin is barely able to catch him, and they sink to the ground together.

“Jon? Jon!” Martin shakes him gently in his arms, holding him on his lap, and Jon’s eyes flutter open. 

“Martin, what happened?” Georgie asks, hurrying to his side.

“Nothing, he just fainted - he’s alright now, though. He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay.”

Jon shakes his head slightly. “I’m - I’m sorry, Martin. I was afraid this might happen. 

“No - no, you’re going to be alright, okay? You’re -” Martin’s voice cracks. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Just - well. The immense power of destroying the epicenter of fear, you know. Takes a lot out of you. And I really did rely on all this to keep me going. Needed the Eye to fuel me and - and whatnot.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Martin reassures himself more than he does Jon. “We’ll get you home. We’ll get you back to the archives and you’ll be fine.”

Jon shakes his head and sits up in Martin’s lap. “Destroying the Panopticon cut off my connection to the Eye too abruptly. If we’d had more time, maybe we could have figured something out, but - no. It was too risky. The - oh.” He collapses back into Martin’s arms, too weak to sit up.

“I’ve got you,” Martin whispers.

“The whole world suffering for however long it took to find another way - it’s just not worth it.”

“It’s worth it to me,” Martin insists. “You’re worth _everything._ ”

“I know.” Jon stares off into the distance past Martin’s head. “I couldn’t let you make that decision.” He pauses without looking back at him. “I’m sorry, Martin. For everything.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, love. Nothing.”

Jon looks up into his eyes. “I love you, Martin.”

Martin’s throat aches. “I know. I love you, too.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being here. Everything.”

Martin hesitates, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears in. “What c- what can I do?”

Jon sighs. “Could you - would you sing for me? I miss hearing your voice. You have a lovely singing voice, you know, Martin? Despite anything your mother might have told you. Beautiful. Perfect for late nights and early mornings.”

Martin nods, and then begins singing, his voice shaky.  
 _“Don’t stay awake for too long, don’t go to bed, I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head, I’ll get you up and going out of bed.”_

Jon joins in, his voice barely more than a hum. _“And I promise that one day I’ll feel fine. And I promise that one day I’ll feel alright.”_

Martin wishes time would move slower, wishes he could sit here forever - the one he loves in his arms, soft singing ringing in the air. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend they’re sitting on the couch in the safehouse, singing, drinking tea or cocoa together, Jon napping with his head in his lap.

 _“Don’t know how long I’ll stay for. It’s okay, I’ll knock on your door.”_ Martin does his best to keep his voice steady. _Do it for him,_ he thinks.

“Do you remember when you used to sing this to me?” Jon murmurs, eyes closed. “When we were in the safehouse, and I couldn’t sleep. You said it was -”

“Your song,” Martin remembers at the same time Jon says, “My song.” 

Jon smiles softly, looking up at him again. _“I like it when you hold me tight; you make me feel nice.”_

 _“The green in your eyes makes me feel all warm inside.”_ Martin looks into his eyes. The eldritch emerald in them has all but faded. He chokes down a sob.

 _“And I’ll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar, how you like it,”_ Jon starts, his voice fading out at the end. He snuggles into Martin with a sigh of contentment.

 _“And I’ll make a cup of coffee, with the right amount of sugar,”_ Martin picks up. _“How you like it… how you like it….”_

He swallows and starts over again. His voice is the only thing breaking the silence. _“Don’t stay awake for too long…”_

Jon’s eyes flutter closed. His breathing slows to a stop. And he goes limp, his weight pressing gently into Martin’s body.

“Don’t go to bed,” Martin begs, his voice breaking into a sob. He holds him tight, burying his head into his love’s curls. Georgie kneels down next to Martin, leaning her head on his shoulder, gently putting her hand on Jon’s cheek. Melanie wraps her arm around Georgie, and puts a hand on Martin’s back. They hold each other, and it's tender, and awkward, and new, like first love, like first loss, like survivors, like a cautious family. 

Later, Martin would swear to himself that between his sobs, he heard a soft voice on the wind. _I’ll make a cup of coffee, with the right amount of sugar, how you like it. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay please be nice to me I'm sorry if this made you sad. except not really because then i did my job muah ha ha ha i like to cause problems on purpose.
> 
> (also if any agender lesbians who don't believe russia is real are reading this. no you didnt<3 ily see you at the bonfire. sorry you had to read this bay. if im lucky you won't find it but i swear you've read every single tma fic on ao3)


End file.
